Amor de biblioteca
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Porque así era, Kuriko Akatsutsumi podía llegar a ser como su hermana mayor; Momoko. Romántica y enamoradiza, solo que ella se enamoraba de personajes ficticios.


**Disclaimer: **D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. La historia, por otra parte, sí.

**Nota: **Como _**no **_hay historias de esta hermosa pareja (en español), me dije que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Así que ahora les deja aquí un pequeño fic sobre una pareja verdaderamente adorable. Ken y Kuriko. Disfruten.

* * *

_**Amor de biblioteca**_

Camino deprisa, entre el mar de gente que se deslizaba a través del pasillo hacia sus casilleros o salones. Choco accidentalmente con algunas personas, pero luego de unas disculpas y ayudar a recoger alguno que otro papel y libro que terminaban en el suelo, término llegando a su destino. La biblioteca.

Empujo la puerta y tan solo dar unos pasos dentro de la enorme habitación, un agradable y exquisito olor a libro le inundo por completo. Sonrió mientras caminaba entre todas las mesas que allí había, hasta sentarse en su favorita, aquella que estaba más próxima a la sección de poesía.

A esa hora la biblioteca solía estar vacía, más un día como ese donde el equipo de futbol competiría contra su mayor rival. Esa era la razón por la cual su hermana la había dejado sola ese día y había corrido en busca de sus amigas para ver al equipo, en especial a su novio; Brick.

Dejo su mochila en una de las sillas y se encamino a los enormes estantes. Paso sus dedos por las gruesas y delgada cubierta de los libros, algo indecisa por cual elegir.

Había tantas historias y poemas esperando ser leídos, muchos de ellos anhelando el que alguien vuelva (después de mucho tiempo) a recorrer sus páginas y a vivir las historias que esperaban dormidas.

Estaba indecisa por cual libro tomar, aun no se decidía cuál de todos ellos sería el que, al final del día, terminaría haciéndola desear vivir esa historia o deseando que algún chico le recitara bajo su ventana.

Porque así era, Kuriko Akatsutsumi podía llegar a ser como su hermana mayor; Momoko. Romántica y enamoradiza, solo que ella se enamoraba de personajes ficticios.

— Di-disculpa…

Volteo a ver a las persona que le hablaba, encontrándose con un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, las mejillas del pequeño estaban teñidas de un pequeño rubor; producto de la vergüenza y los nervios.

Sus miradas chocaron. La de ella inocencia, ternura y felicidad, mientras que la de él mostraba nerviosismo, vergüenza he ingenuidad.

— ¿Si? — La pequeña Akatsutsumi le sonrió dulcemente, provocando que los nervios crecieran en el pequeño y que el rojo de su rostro aumentase.

— He visto que… que esta… indecisa en cu-cuanto a que libro tomar.

— Así es. Es que hay tantos, y todos parecen tan buenos que yo no puedo decidirme por uno.

— ¿Te puedo recomendar uno? —Pregunto agachando la cabeza.

— ¡Claro!

— E-este — Se agacho y del estante más bajo saco un libro —. Creo que puede llegar a gustarte… lo leí hace mucho y creo que puede llegar a gustarte.

— Oh… Gracias— Dijo tomando el libro —. Por cierto, soy Kuriko Akatsutsumi, un placer.

— Sí, ya los sabía. Ken Kitazawa, y el placer es todo mío — Ambos estrecharon las manos con una sonrisa — Bueno Kuriko, espero te guste… a-adiós.

— Adiós Ken, espero nos volvamos a ver.

Ken casi salió corriendo de allí, chocando algunas mesas y sillas, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Kuriko no puedo hacer más que reírse del pobre muchacho y saludarle con la mano.

Ken le había parecido de lo más tierno y dulce.

Dio un sonoro suspiro y miro el libro entre sus manos. Al abrirlo, se encontró que entre las viejas hojas amarillas, un dibujo de ella y un pequeño poema.

_Son tus ojos, las llamas de un fuego en otoño,_

_la paz que trasmiten las ondas del océano,_

_son tus ojos dos farolas iluminando la oscuridad._

_El canto de una sirena, que han atrapado a este pobre naufrago,_

_Son ellos el mar, el sol y estrellas._

Sonrió mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, y su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho.

— Ken — Suspiro, apretado el libro contra su pecho.

Detrás de uno de los estantes se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros viendo la reacción de la muchacha.


End file.
